Minecraft: Halo Weapons Mod
by Pikmin.fan1991
Summary: The players are about to get a taste of something far beyond their comprehension. Join Steve, Kyle and the OC's and their new friends Master Chief and Cortana as they battle the Covenant army and try to resist the Flood infestation. Rated T for violence and suggestive, strong language. Taken over from Pixelknux, who I thank immensely for the honor!
1. Chapter 1: A New World

_**As many of us are no doubt aware, this is the story of another author. Yes, I asked and got permission to continue Pixelknux's story for him. As such, he has full ownership of the original idea, as well as the content of the original text in the first seven chapters, apart from tweaks I may have made to suit my writing style. I hope I do as good as Pixelknux was doing! Be nice if I'm not, and note what I'm doing wrong, as I always look for ways to better myself.**_

* * *

"Up ahead Chief, there's a planet that you can land on safely."

"Safely wouldn't be how I put it, Cortana."

Master Chief's shuttle, which was quite large and made of an iron-like material, was spiraling out of control towards the cubical planet after taking a direct hit from a Covenant Cruiser. He was lucky to be alive, but was now bracing for an inevitable impact.

"This is gonna get bumpy," Chief said calmly as he pulled various levers in an attempt to slow the shuttle, meeting with little success. The nose cone of the craft began to gleam bright red as it entered the atmosphere of the new planet and Master Chief rattled in his Spartan gear from the shaking of the shuttle. As they passed through the final layer of the atmosphere, the G-forces were too heavy even for the heavily-fortified suit to handle, and Chief passed out.

"Chief?!" Cortana cried helplessly, "Chief! Wake up!"

The ship crashed into the pixilated landscape.

* * *

"Oh, that one looks nice," PixelKnux said as he looked up at the stars. He was laying on the shore of Holly's island, along with Holly Pearlwing and Creepsie, Holly's pet creeper. The bright stars flickered and shot across the sky as the two players looked up at them in wonder. One particular star shined brighter than the rest and Holly and PixelKnux both sat up at the same time in the realization that it was no ordinary star. It looked as if a comet were coming straight down from the sky, and as they watched the falling star sink over the horizon, they felt an enormous tremor. Holly and PixelKnux simply looked at each other before rushing off to see what had crashed on their tiny world.

* * *

"Chief?!...Chief! I can't make conta- the other mar- Chie-" The transmission turned to static, and a small beeping sound was heard. Master Chief's head spun as he vainly tried to get up. He faintly saw two figures in the distance running towards him before he passed out again.

* * *

_**Thanks to Pixelknux for helping me to improve, and I **_**will_ try my best to meet his expectations!_**_**  
**_

**_Also, I am putting CoS on hold for a bit, at least until I put up another chapter for The Minecraft Tale. Just letting you all know now so you don't PM me asking why I've been slacking off on it._**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

_**Now, the second chapter. Pixelknux and Holly rush to Chief's rescue, and now we shall see what happens when he wakes up... Again, if there is something I am doing wrong, let me know and I'll try to remedy it.**_

* * *

Master Chief awoke in a bed with a red blanket. He saw two strange people sitting in chairs by a fire, both drinking milk and oblivious to his awakening. Chief made a rough grunt noise, and one of the people looked behind themselves, set their milk down, and got up from their chair. Chief heard a chest open and then shut, and then felt a bottle touch his mouth. A smooth, warm liquid began to run its way down his throat, and Master Chief instantly felt much better. He sat up in his bed.

"Hello," Master Chief said smoothly as the person holding the empty bottle made some room.

"Hi. You certainly sound much better," the female voice replied. She gave a small smile and turned to walk back over to the fireplace. Chief noticed that his visor was open, and the display showed coordinates as if he were on a three dimensional plane. It also displayed ten hearts, ten little pieces of meat, ten chest plates of armor, and nine hot bar item slots. Chief quickly looked around to see that his weapons weren't with him. Despite this small problem, he was thankful to be alive, and thankful that all of his gear seemed to be functioning properly.

"Cortana, give me an update," Chief said to no one. Static resonated through Chief's helmet. The other two people looked at him with strange looks, but his primary concern was to connect with his A.I. system.

"Cortana?"

Static.

Chief began to stand up from the bed. He felt extremely constricted, and far shorter than he was before. He walked up to the two people sitting by the fire.

"Um...any chance you guys know where my ship crashed?" Chief asked.

The two people simply looked at each other for a moment before each of them made a face which denoted realization. "Oh..." the boy said, "it was a SPACE ship!"

"Um...yes. Where is it? I need to get back to it right away," Chief said with concern.

"It's due south of here. But I don't recommend you go right now, there's monsters outside," the boy stated.

"I'll take my chances," Chief said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Chief made his way south as he continued to fiddle with his helmet in an attempt to contact Cortana. "Hmm..." he said to himself, "This atmosphere isn't letting me reach anyone, and it seems to be interfering with my headset communications in general." Chief continued walking through the strange cubical landscape right up until he was shot by an arrow, which merely glanced off of him. Chief swiftly determined the trajectory of the arrow, and saw at the other end a walking skeleton holding a bow and priming another arrow. Chief quickly ran up to the skeleton, grabbed it by the spine, and shook all of its bones clean off. He then picked up the bow the skeleton was holding. His visor analysis told him that this bow had unlimited ammunition. While Chief thought that was rather strange, he simply pulled the string back and let it loose. An arrow materialized out of thin air and came shooting off of the bow. Master Chief continued to make his way south as the sun broke over the horizon of the hilly pasture in which he walked.

* * *

_**Alright, thanks to 5eth for noticing the plot hole, and now we have a remedied plot. For now :P .  
**_

_**In other news, I am close to being done with writing the chapter to RDF, so expect it within... At most, in mid-June, if I really slack off. (I'd better not! *glares evilly at self in mirror*) Yay for fight scenes!  
**_

_** Thanks to the person who knows his name for helping me with what I could put for ending Author's Notes. You are a life saver!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Renewed Contact

**_So, now that I FINALLY figured out the name for my new OC, you all can get the much-more-revised-than-those-before third chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment.  
_**

* * *

"I'm telling you, grilled cheese is totally the best food in the world!" Kyle said with enthusiasm as he walked along in a forest.

"No no no, it's obviously pickled mustard!" Steve said with conviction. The meaningless conversation was brought to an immediate halt when the two were suddenly met with an enormous structure made entirely of iron blocks.

"Whoa..." the both of them said as they each went into the huge structure. The boys immediately found two small, rather lustrous metal contraptions. When Kyle pulled the trigger on one, it made a loud bang and fired a small piece of similar-looking metal straight at a creeper who was about to sneak up on them, killing it instantly. Kyle looked down at the small metal contraption with eyes as wide as platters, and then got a wry smile. Steve got the same smile, and the two of them grabbed as many of the contraptions as they could and rushed out into the forest.

* * *

"This is a major step down from what I usually use," Chief said as he looked at the bow with slight disdain. He continued fiddling with his helmet, trying to establish connections with somebody, until he tripped over a man crouched over laying a peculiar red powder on the ground.

"Oof! Hey, are you alright?" the man asked as he offered Chief a hand. Chief took it, stood up without much help from the man, and looked at him quickly. He had a deep navy blue cape over an ivory tunic, as well as slightly lighter navy blue leggings and lightweight, sky blue shoes. On his right index finger was a ring with a gem as fiery as the sun; on his left was a ring with a gem as chilling as ice. He was wearing gauntlets that had beauteous teal plating on them and exposed said rings. He wore a sheath around his waist, and the sword's hilt, which was a lustrous, almost shimmering gold, had two of each gem of the same effect on the right and left of the cross-guard, which looked like the wings of a dragon, as well as one indigo gem as deep as space on the pommel, which looked like a dragon's head. The grip had an engraving etched into it that said "Do we surrender? Only if we wish to die!" The sheath itself was a bright, sky blue, a sharp contrast to the navy blue the man wore, and it was shaped in such a way as to reveal part of the sword's beauteous teal blade. The man himself seemed to be around twenty-one in age, and had sky blue eyes and navy blue hair, another sharp contrast. "My apologies for that, my friend." The young man said.

"Don't worry about it. I've taken falls much harder than that." Chief said as he dusted himself off.

"My name is Falanix." The man said, stepping back slightly to avoid the dust cloud.

Chief looked at the young man for a minute before replying, "Master Chief. You wouldn't happen to know what planet I'm on, would you?"

Falanix looked at Chief, puzzled, then responded, "This is Minecraft."

"Ah. Well, your planet Minecraft has a rather strange atmosphere. I've not been able to make contact with my fellow marines since I came here."

Falanix examined Chief for a moment, then quickly took his helmet off of his head. While Chief was in total shock from his naked head exposed to the air, Falanix opened up the main control panel and studied and fiddled with the circuitry. He then took a small stack of the red powder and sprinkled it here and there on the control panel. The panel sparked and flashed, and then began to hum lowly.

"Chief?! CHIEF?!"

"Cortana!" Chief exclaimed. He grabbed his helmet out of Falanix's hands, much to his distaste, and slammed the panel shut. He immediately put the helmet back on and began to speak with his personal artificial intelligence matrix named Cortana. "It's certainly good to hear from you again."

"Likewise," Cortana said with relief, "what on EARTH have you been up to? Where's the ship?"

"You tell me. You have the coordinates for the tracking chip."

"Well, while you were out of commission, I've been trying to contact anything I can. I'm getting nothing from anyone. I also assume that the tracking chip on the ship was destroyed in the crash."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but who are you talking to?" Falanix asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh, where are my manners...Chief, yank me and put me on your hologram display."

Master Chief pulled a small chip out of his helmet and placed into his glove. He held out his palm, and a small projection of a cubical, purple woman appeared. The woman looked around her in all directions.

"Oh my...where are we, Chief?" Cortana asked in amazement.

"Minecraft, apparently." Chief answered plainly.

Cortana turned to Falanix with a look of awe. "Interesting...the indigenous life seems to be a race of pixilated humanoids."

"And by that, you would have to imply that you are different," Falanix stated, "But yet, you are the same way."

Cortana looked over at Chief with a look of shock. "It's true Chief. Here, I'll display my video feed to your visor."

Chief looked on his display to find a man with an extremely square head and rectangular body. His armor glowed with a dark jade, and his helmet showed his bright orange visor display. Chief was stunned speechless.

"I suppose the first thing we do is find your ship, Chief." Cortana said, finally breaking the silence.

"There was a man and a woman, and they both said that it was due south. They found me when I crashed, so they would know."

"What did they look like?" Falanix asked, willing to help.

"The man wore a bright red jacket, and the other was blonde with green eyes," Chief recalled.

"I have heard of them before." Falanix said. "I believe their names are Pixelknux and Holly Pearlwing."

* * *

**_Poor Creeper didn't know any better... _**_**Well, it did, but it's better than a Zombie, seeing as it doesn't punch you like those annoying Zombies, who punch you simply because you're walking, although the Creeper does blow itself up... Okay, ending rant now.  
**_


End file.
